1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a medical device diagnostic apparatus for determining a malfunctioning component among components of a medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical device is an apparatus for diagnosing, preventing, controlling, treating, or reducing a patient's diseases or disabilities using instruments, tools, substances, materials, etc. Examples of the medical device include an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, an X-ray imaging apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, and a microfluidics device.
If a component of a medical device malfunctions, the corresponding component may be replaced with a new one to normally operate the medical device. However, because there are difficulties in finding such a malfunctioning component, and most of components of a medical device are expensive, it takes much time and high cost to replace a component determined to malfunction with a new one.